”I’m so sorry Lily”
by justbasics16
Summary: The daughter of Klance! When Lona asks Lily to come to the woods to talk things do not happen as they should have. Things go wrong and Lily ends up severely injured.


**_Disclaimer: This is an inspired Fanfic I do not take any credit for the the OC's in this fanfic. The creator of the Characters is okay with me writing this and the fanfic has been sent to them._**

Lily walked through the woods just outside of the city. She was pretty sure this is where Lona wanted to meet her when she had called earlier saying she wanted to chat. So here she was walking through the woods.

Lily carried with her dad's blade from the blade of Marmora. Lily never hesitated when Lona asked to see it, captivated by the purple glow. But that was always at her house but now that she wanted to see it out in the middle of the woods made Lily uneasy.

Taking a few more steps she made it into a clearing only to find Lona turned away from her.

XxX

"Lance? Honey?" Keith called as he shut the front door behind him.

"In the kitchen!" Came the faint call along with the aroma of food. Keith walked into the kitchen a few moments later to find his husband standing over the stove looking at a recipe with absolute confusion on his face.

"Something the matter?" He asked as he gave Lance a hug from behind.

"Yeah, it's this recipe. I think I may have converted one of the measurements wrong." Lance glanced from the recipe to the pot filled with beans and rice sprinkled with seasoning.

"Let me taste it." Keith reached for a spoon and dipped it into the pot. He took a bite. "Mmm! Tastes good!"

"Really?" Lance turned to look at Keith.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well…"

"Lance."

"Ok. Ok. Fine. No, you wouldn't." Lance smiles and planted a kiss on his husband's cheek before taking the pot to the table.

Keith noticed there were three place settings but only two people were present.

"Where's Lily?"

"Oh, she was meeting Lona real quick. Said something about Lona needing to talk to her. She said she would make it quick."

"Quick huh?" Keith pulled out his phone and dialed his daughter's number.

XxX

Lily walked towards Lona who turned to her. She came to a stop in front of Lona when her phone began to ring from her back pocket.

 _"Lily, where are you?"_ She heard her dad asked after she had picked up.

"I'm still meeting with Lona. I'll be home in ten."

 _"Okay, Don't be too long. Dad has supper on the table."_ He replied.

"I won't!" Lily hung up and turned her attention back to Lona.

There was a pain in her eyes as Lona looked back at her. She stood there for a long time then she mouthed one word to her.

 _Run._

Lily was confused at first. _Why would Lona be telling her to run? She isn't hiding something, is she?_

That's when a twig snapped behind her. Thanks to her dad's training she had pretty quick reflexes and spun around keeping Lona behind her.

Lily found a tall man with purple skin and long white hair. He had yellow eyes that pierced through her eyes. From behind Lona grabbed onto to Lily's shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Please leave! Now!" She sounded scared and truly frightened.

"No! I'm not leaving! Do you know who this is?" Lily whispered back.

"Yeah...yeah, I do. He's my….dad." Suddenly Lily's mind was filled with stories that her parents told her about their adventures with Voltron. About every single one of the Galra leaders they game across including this one.

"Lotor.," Lily whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He leaned down to look her in the face.

"You better not touch me. You have no idea who you are messing with."

"Oh I think I do let's see, Lily was it?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You're the adopted daughter of Keith Kogane and Lance McClain, former Paladins of the red and blue lions of Voltron. Am I wrong?"

Lily remained silent. Looking at Lotor with pure hatred. Lona remained behind her not saying anything.

"Lona comes here," Lotor said gently. When she didn't move she yelled at her. "NOW!"

Lona quickly ran to her father her head down. Her white hair covered her face.

"Y-Yes father." She stuttered out.

"Is this Lily McClain Kogane?" Lotor asked gesturing at Lily.

"Y-Yes it is."

"Perfect." Lotor took a step toward her and she quickly whipped out her father's blade holding it out in front of her.

"Don't take one step closer." She tried to sound confident but she could hear her voice shake.

XxX

Lance and Keith sat at the table next to each other. The food had long since gone cold, Keith was messing with a fork and Lance was watching a bird just outside the window.

"Somethings wrong," Keith said setting the fork down.

"You read my mind," Lance said turning away from the window. They both jumped from the table and ran out of the house.

XxX

Lotor lunged for Lily knocking her off guard, causing her to fall to the ground in surprise. Her dad's blade slipped from her hand and she had no time to escape before a dagger was placed against her cheek. She felt the cold metal against her face and she froze. How would my parents get out of this situation? She noticed she was still able to move her legs and was going to use that to her advantage.

Bringing both of them up slowly she aimed right for his chest. Lunging out she landed hard and she heard him fall away. She turned immediately onto her hands and knees and tried to crawl away, but Lotor was quicker. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him.

"Not so fast. I still have my revenge to get for your fathers' doing of ruining my chance with Allura!"

His eyes were wild and crazy and Lily didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could.

 _She screamed._

XxX

Lance and Keith looked at each other their eyes wide with panic.

"Is that…"

"uh huh, " they both took off running in the direction the scream came from.

XxX

Lotor's hand covered her mouth. "Now there will be none of that. He raised the dagger from his side. Now for my revenge.

Lily saw the dagger come down. Then her whole body was filled with immense pain. The pain originated from her side sending a jolt of pain every few seconds through her body. She shut her eyes and screamed again as he removed the dagger although her mouth was covered by Lotor's hand she screamed all the more.

He got up, clearly done with her, and walked away from her and back over to Lona, who couldn't bear to watch and ended up turning away, Lily's body immediately curled in on itself her hand going to her side to try and stem the bleeding.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and saw her dad's blade laying a few feet away from her, leaning on her elbow she manage to half slide half crawl to it, her face screwed up in pain every time she moved.

She gripped the blade tightly in her hand and looked over at Lotor. He faced away from her talking to Lona, who looked frightened out of her mind.

 _You can do it._ Lily thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath Lily slowly sat up. Her head spun and her vision was filled with dots. She sat there a moment more before sliding her legs beside her. Leaning forward she now sat on her knees, the world was spinning and beads of sweat covered her face. Pushing herself to go farther she made it to her feet. Lily stumbled over to Lotor feeling like she was about to pass out any second. She had to act quickly.

When Lotor turned around to face her, without hesitation she slashed anywhere she could reach. Lona screamed in horror and started to cry. Lotor jumped back and ran off deeper into the woods.

Once Lotor disappeared Lily collapsed onto her side. The side where she had been stabbed was away from the ground. Just before she passed out she whispered something to Lona.

"No matter what I will always love you." Lily gripped Lona's hand and squeezed it before closing her eyes.

Lance and Keith stumbled into the clearing a few moments later only to find their only daughter laying on her side completely soaked in blood and her girlfriend sobbing and gripping her hand tightly.

 _"I'm so sorry Lily."_

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading! Please Like/ reveiw and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
